swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperial Mission
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide An institution nearly as old as The Galactic Alliance, The Imperial Mission is a special branch of The Galactic Empire intended to bring the influence and order of the Empire peacefully to worlds throughout the galaxy. The Imperial Mission provides help and aid to worlds in need, all in the name of The Galactic Empire. By doing so, it encourages beings throughout the galaxy to associate The Galactic Empire with benevolent and helpful acts, not the tyranny and hatred that has long been the Empire's legacy. The Imperial Mission operates outside of the normal Imperial bureaucracy, though its head (Currently Konrad Rus) is given the rank of Moff as an honorific, a symbol that The Imperial Mission is just as important to the Empire as its Army or Navy. The Imperial Mission helps spread the Victory Without War program, which initially targets worlds ravaged by the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion but eventually comes to support worlds that have suffered catastrophes of any sort. When a world suffers from some calamity, whether small or large, the Empire sends in its missionaries to assist. All the missionaries ask in exchange it to set up a branch of The Imperial Mission on that world, a permanent structure that, like political embassies, provides a safe place for the missionaries to sleep and work. When an Imperial Mission has been established, the missionaries then go out into that world and render whatever help is needed, from reconstruction efforts to simple counseling and comfort. Through all this, the Mission promotes many of the peaceful doctrines of the Empire: obedience to the law, order and discipline, and working together toward a greater good. The Imperial Mission is a volunteer organization that serves as a way for individual citizens to get involved with the Empire. Since not everyone has the opportunity to enter the Imperial Academy, The Imperial Mission offers everyday citizens the chance to work for the Empire and accomplish the Empire's goals, particularly the peaceful ones at the heart of the Victory Without War program. Most missionaries join in order to help their fellow beings, or as a means of showing support for the Empire. These missionaries sometimes go on to serve the Empire in even greater ways; for example, Joker Squad Stormtrooper Jes Gistang entered Imperial service through The Imperial Mission, but eventually was chosen for service in the Stormtrooper Corps. When Darth Krayt seizes the Imperial throne, many Moffs lobby for the Emperor to dissolve the Mission. However, much to their surprise, Darth Krayt allows the Mission to continue its work. Thanks to the devastation wrought by The Sith-Imperial War, The Imperial Mission has no shortage of work to do on worlds across the galaxy. In truth, Darth Krayt keeps The Imperial Mission active for one reason: the Mission serves an ulterior purpose, that of an information gathering organization. When devastated worlds welcome The Imperial Mission onto their planets, they allow agents of the Empire, albeit benevolent ones, into their territory. The Imperial Mission serves as silent eyes and ears that are easily (And conveniently) forgotten as agents of the Empire. The Imperial Mission watches, listens, and collects what it learns, passing it along to the Empire in secret. In many ways, The Imperial Mission is as much a spy organization as Imperial Intelligence, though The Imperial Mission has the benefit of operating in plain sight. Moff Konrad Rus, the leader of The Imperial Mission, reports directly to the Emperor himself. Imperial Mission Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units Imperial Mission Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units